Bleach: The Destiny of a Soul-Reaper
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: The Origin Story of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki and how they ended up in Naruto's Dimension was it all an accident or fate and how did Ichigo have a Demon sealed away inside him this story answers all those questions and more. this story will have Action, Adventure and Romance watch as Ichigo rises from a mere Human to an all Powerful Soul-Reaper/Arancar
1. Chapter 1: Powers Awaken

**BLEACH**

 **THE DESTINY OF THE SOUL-REAPER**

 **Chapter #1 Powers Awaken**

It's in the middle of the year Ichigo is on his way home from school when he comes across a group of Skater's and he sees a Vase of Memorial Flowers only the vase is smashed and the flowers have been trampled on but are still in pretty good condition considering what they've been through

Ichigo drops his bag with a thud enraged "YOU!"

The gang members all look up confused and see Ichigo "Huh?"

Ichigo charges at one of the Skaters and punches him out cold in one punch The Leader looks horrified then angry "Hey! You got a death wish pal?"

Ichigo acts like he didn't even hear what he said "Hm…"

The leader gets pissed off "That's all you gotta say" he goes to punch Ichigo

Ichigo defends with a brassy kick knock him to the ground and starts kicking his face into the pavement

The gang member get scared and one of them shouts to his friend freaking out "Little Yama's down We gotta help him!"

The second guy is even more scared than anyone "Are you crazy there's no way I'm taking on that Physco"

After Ichigo is sure his beaten the Leader unconscious he looks at the other skaters and shouts at them "Now listen up you pieces of trash do you see that" Ichigo shouts at them and points at the broken vase and flowers "First question what do you think that is **you** the one in the middle Answer!"

The Member in the middle of the three skaters "Huh... Me? uh… you talking to me? I uh… I guess it's some flowers somebody left for a kid who was killed here a while back"

Ichigo instantly kicks him in the jaw knocking him to the ground while shouting "Correct!" He looks at the one who just got up "Now the next question that vase there why is it smashed and why are the flowers in a worse condition than this morning when I walked by"

The last guy who hadn't had his ass kicked said "I guess one of us knocked it over and smashed it when we were skating through here but we didn't mean…"

Ichigo kicks both the one had just gotten up and the one that hadn't got his ass kicked at all to the ground and land on the guy Ichigo had just knocked to the ground.

Ichigo in an absolute rage shouts "GOOD NOW GO AND APOLOGISE OR ELSE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!"

They all grab the leader and run away screaming "SORRY! WE'RE SO SORRY! AHHHH!"

Ichigo looks as they run away then sighs calming himself down "there that ought to keep them form showing their ugly mugs around her for a while at least" he picks the flowers up "Sorry about that I'll bring by some more flowers tomorrow"

A little ghost spirit appears "Thank you but you didn't have to do all that"

Ichigo smiles at her "Of course I did we hang out enough we're friends so I only did what I'd do for any friend but I gotta go now see you tomorrow okay" Ichigo runs off

The Spirit of the girl disappears as she says "Goodbye Mr. Ichigo" she completely disappears hiding from anyone who could see her

They did not notice but there was a girl with mid-black hair watching everything that had just happened and said to herself "What a strange boy but nevermind that I have a mission to complete" she jumps away to continue with her mission and asks herself "Kiskue Uruhara where are you

 **XXX At The Kurosaki Clinic XXX**

Ichigo walks through the front door announcing himself "I'm home"

As soon as he looks up he sees Ishin Kurosaki his Dad in a mid-air flying kick Ichigo tries to doge it but wasn't fast enough he gets kicked straight into the wall and screams at his Dad "Hey that hurt jack-ass!"

Ishin simply smiles acting smug as he lands on the ground "Ha, ha! That's what you get for being late for dinner **again**!"

Ichigo annoyed jumps to his feet "Since When Did Me Being Late Cost A Kick Into The Wall! And How Can You Expect Me To Get Home On Time When You Set Such A Ridiculous Curfew Time!"

Ishin just turns his back to Ichigo "Not my problem"

Ichigo annoyed goes to the kitchen grabs a bowl and serves himself dinner that his sister Yuzu made.

Since their mother died Yuzu became more responsible by keeping the house clean and making dinner for everyone not just dinner but breakfast and lunch too

Karin's heart turned ice-cold never cried just like Ichigo he never cries but he never smiles either except on one day when he pretends to be happy moving on with the story now

Yuzu welcomes Ichigo home with a smile "Welcome back Ichigo but why were you so late"

Ichigo shrugs "I was helping out a friend who had her grave defiled well I call it her grave but it was just the place she was killed where her parents or someone left memorial flowers there and THESE DAMNED SKATERS SMASHED THE VASE! I SMASHED THIS ONE GUYS FACE INTO THE PAVEMENT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" He laughs like a maniac

Karin says to Ichigo with absolutely no emotion in her words at all "Your psychotic"

Ichigo shrugs "I'm okay with that but you young lady are a Sociopath"

Karin just shrugs "whatever"

Ishin goes to sit down at the table when Ichigo does a flying kick and knocks him to the ground he then takes his dinner to his room "I'll See ya later"

Karin looks at her dad and sarcastically says "Way to go Dad"

Ishin looks shocked "Me what did I do!"

Yuzu gives him a stern look and shakes a spatula at him "You were too hard on him and unsympathetic to his condition he's been seeing ghosts a lot more erratically recently"

Ishin looks at them shocked "Why would he tell you girls this stuff and not his old man?!"

Karin looks at him and says "because you're an idiotic irrational unsympathetic dad who acts without thinking or when you do think you come up with stupid ideas and things to say that's why"

Ishin just goes into a fake crying frenzy and he runs over to a poster of his wife "Oh my poor wife what am I going to do with our daughters they're being so cruel"

Karin annoyed he still has the poster of her "Would You Get Rid Of That Thing Already!"

 **XXX In Ichigo's Room XXX**

Ichigo puts his dinner on his bedside table and turns on his radio and listens to the Report

"…On latest news there have been more explosions around Tokyo today they seem to be focusing around Karakura who knows what are causing these explosions specialists have been sent in to make sure it's not the gas pipes combusting now over to Shiro with the weather…"

Ichigo finishes his dinner and falls to sleep

 **XXX Ichigo's Dream XXX**

Ichigo is in a city where all of the Buildings are blue even the glass he walks through it looking for anyone but there's no one to be found it's a ghost town then suddenly he sees someone he runs towards them shouting trying to get their attention "Hey, Hey You! Hey can you tell me where I am."

The Man turns around to him and says to him "Ichigo Kurosaki what are you doing here?"

Ichigo is confused "Huh? How… how do you know my name…?"

The Man says "That should be obvious I've known you my entire life because I was born with you! Is it power you seek? Power to protect the people you love"

Ichigo smiles "No I can protect them with the power I got right now no one will hurt them ever again as long as I'm around"

The man looks at him then a Sword materialises in his hand and he strikes it into the ground "If you change your mind you merely have to return to this spot and take this sword out of the ground then you will gain the power you seek"

Ichigo smiles "okay thanks" he says and goes to leave when he turns back one more time "Oh right what's your name"

The man looks at him surprised "My name you should know it better than anyone my name is…"

Ichigo suddenly wakes up gasping breathing for air he starts coughing uncontrollably and throws up on the ground "Uh great" he thinks to himself

Ichigo leaves his room and grabs a bucket, a mop and wet cloth and he cleans the spew up when his done he lays back down and realises that it's 2 in the morning and can't get back to sleep "Well this is just perfect!" he says to himself

Suddenly the girl who was watching him earlier appears in his room and this freaks Ichigo out "AHHH! Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

The girl doesn't hear Ichigo and continues to search the room "This is where the spiritual Energy was coming from but it seems to have disappeared now very strange"

Ichigo annoyed shouts at her "Hey! I said Who Are You!" he kicks her and turns the light on

The girl is dumbfounded and asks him "You… you can see me?"

Ichigo is annoyed and sarcastically says "No I was practising karate in my sleep OF COURSE I CAN!"

She dusts herself off "Well there's no reason to be rude."

Ichigo annoyed ignores her and says "Says the chick trespassing in my Room!"

The girl smiles "ah touché

Ichigo sighs "Right, look I got 3 questions 1st Who are you 2nd what are you doing here and 3rdwhat the heck are you because you're not human but you don't have the same aura as a usual ghosts so…"

The girl is shocked "Wait, wait, wait are you telling me you can see the aura of someone?"

Ichigo nods "yeah everyone in my family can well except Yuzu she can't she's a little low in the spiritual department.

The girl nods "Okay I'll start from the beginning my name is Rukia Kuchki and I was sent by the Soul-Society"

Ichigo is confused and asks "Soul-Society?"

Rukia continues "yes it's a Society devoted to helping spirits cross over to the other side before they turn into Hollows." Ichigo not understanding anything but still following along he asks again "Hollows?"

Rukia glad that Ichigo is keeping up "Yes they are dark corrupted souls spirits ghost who go around killing humans and devouring their souls and turning them into Hollows themselves but truly evil souls can remember their past life when they become a hollow" Rukia holds up drawings of everything that she says to help explain it better.

Ichigo is horrified at how bad she draws "your drawings really suck you know that?"

Rukia gets annoyed and is about to continue but is interrupted by Ichigo "Anyway what you're trying to tell me is that you're one of these so called Soul-Reapers and were given a mission to destroy any and all Hollows you come across correct"

Rukia smiles and says "Yes"

Ichigo Calmer than any normal person would be in this situation "Okay well that makes sense ALONG WITH FLYING PIG'S AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" he freaks out

Rukia is shocked "You don't believe me?"

Ichigo starts "Listen Rukia was it I'll admit that you aren't a normal spirit but your story is just impossible and I grew up years ago I think you're best going on your way go play Soul-Reaper game somewhere else okay little brat."

Rukia not able to handle Ichigo's rudeness anymore "Little Brat huh well then take this! Bakudo Number 37 Sai!" she binds Ichigo's hands behind him

Ichigo falls to the ground "what… what the hell is this what did you do to me?" he looks behind him and sees his hands being spiritually binded "Oh I see now" he says then not meaning to accesses some of his un-tapped Soul-Reaper Powers and breaks free of it easily.

Rukia is shocked "Hey! How… how did you break free of my Bakudo?" She asks

Suddenly Ichigo's house gets broken into by two Hollows and hears a loud Roar "Hey! Do these Hollow things roar loudly" asked Ichigo

Rukia nods "yes but the problem is I can't manage to locate them since bumping into you earlier I haven' been able to find any Hollows" she says then frowns

Ichigo Annoyed "Hey are you deaf may that's them down stairs"

Rukia looks at Ichigo confused "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ichigo looks at her speechless "I don't believe it if you won't do anything I'm going to protect my family" He runs out of the room

Rukia calls after Ichigo "Ichigo wait where are you.." as soon as Ichigo opens the door a huge flood of powerful and evil Spiritual Energy floods into the room.

Rukia falls to her knees "What how could I have not sensed this earlier" she thinks to herself "Ichigo wait! You don't stand a chance" she runs after him as she gets down stairs she sees a Hollow with Yuzu and Karin screaming for help and one approaching Ichigo's Dad

Rukia worried gets out her Zanpakto and gets ready for a fight "alright her we go!"

Ichigo yelling as he charges "Don't you dare touch him you bastard!" He attacks the hollow who was going after his dad which doesn't work it knocks Ichigo away with a flick

Rukia grabs Ichigo "You Fool you don't stand a chance against those monsters! You're no where near strong enough!"

Ichigo's eyes widen "I'm not strong enough?"

Rukia nods concerned for him her heart starts racing and thinks to herself "What is this feeling my heart is racing when I look into his eyes I feel this strong urge to protect him" shakes her head "it doesn't matter I'll protect you and your family that's my job!" suddenly a fist his punched through her gut and she coughs up a bunch of blood "crap…" she falls to the ground

Ichigo shocked "RUKIA!" He screams tears start rolling down his eyes as he jumps into the air and catches her "Rukia are you okay?"

Rukia smiles and looks at Ichigo "idiot I should be asking you that. Strange… it feels like I've met you somewhere before but I can't remember where"

Ichigo smiles and nods "yeah I feel it too. But don't worry I won't let you die" Rukia shakes her head "no I'm going to go in for one last attack then you grab your sisters and Father then run and leave me behind then forget about me"

Ichigo punches the ground "Damn it! I told myself that I'd never let anyone die in front of me ever again all that training all my strength and I still can't save anyone curse this stupid weak body!"

Rukia is shocked as she looks at him "Ichigo?"

Ichigo hears a voice inside his head "Do you want to get stronger to protect the people you love?"

Ichigo realises his back inside his dream world and sees the man from before who shouts at him "ANSWER ME! You don't have much time left! Now do you wish to become stronger?"

Ichigo looks down at his fists and clenches it tight "Yes give me the strength to defeat the monsters and anyone who might want to do my family and friends harm let me protect everyone."

The man nods "Good answer all you need to do is remove the sword then you will gain the strength you seek"

Ichigo grabs the sword and pulls it with all his might screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pulls it out of the ground and explosion of Spiritual Energy is seen outside of his dream world

Rukia is shocked "Ichigo…? What… what are you doing you can't fight the Hollows your not strong enough! PLEASE Just get out of here with your family forget about me!"

The Blue Spiritual Energy around Ichigo transforms him his cloths disappear and are replaced by a black Kimono and a pair of straw sandals with a pair of socks on then suddenly a gigantic rectangular sword materialises out of thin air.

Rukia's eyes widen "No way! He's… he's A Soul-Reaper!"

Ichigo opens his eyes and sees what his dressed like "wow what the heck did I just do uh! Nevermind time for that later Karin! Yuzu! Don't worry I'll save you!" He charges the Hollow and cuts off both of it's arms and catches Yuzu and Karin then leaves them with Rukia "look after them for me will you?"

Rukia nods "Of course"

Ichigo charges and the second Hollow who was about to kill Ichigo's Dad he is about to attack when he hears someone

Rukia shouts at him "The Mask! Attack their mask it's their weakness you can kill them by destroying their mask!"

Ichigo smiles "Gotcha' you're done Hollow Scum!" He charges at the Hollow and destroys the first one then turns to face the one with no arms which gets scared shaking it's head "You're next bastard!" He charges and kills the last Hollow he puts the sword away on his back Sword Holder then he gets a fierce look in his eye "No one messes with Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Hair Color: Orange

Age: 15

Occupation: Karakura High School Student and…

 **Soul-Reaper**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

**BLEACH**

 **THE DESTINY OF THE SOUL-REAPER**

 **Chapter #2 The Truth Revealed**

Ichigo suddenly wakes up and looks around frantically then takes a deep breath "So it was only a dream I gotta cut back on my Caffeine hits"

Ichigo goes to the upstairs cupboard and grabs some food eats it then brushes his teeth is in the middle of gargling water when he opens the window looks down and sees half of his house completely destroyed and he spits the water out in shock "You mean it wasn't a dream!? This can only mean disaster"

He runs down stairs and sees his Dad sitting down having breakfast with Rukia "What the hecks going on here?"

Ichigo screamed Rukia looks up and smiles "Oh, morning Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at her "Morning. Hey wait what the hell's going on here? How come Dad can see you"

Rukia none shalantly says "oh yeah I'm wearing this Gi-Gai it's something Soul-Reapers use to blend in amongst Humans and hide from Hollows and it gathers Spirit Energy at a rapid rate helping heal me."

Ichigo looks at her "Don't say it so none shalantly" he says a bit annoyed

Ichigo's dad laughs then suddenly gets a serious face "I think it's time you knew the truth Ichigo"

Ichigo looks at him confused "The Truth?"

Ishin nods "yes you see there's a reason why our family has an unusually high sense to spirits and spiritual energy that's because I am an Ex-Soul-Reaper"

Ichigo looks at him with wide eyes "You're A Soul-Reaper!?" Ichigo shouts at his Dad

Ishin just smiles "Yep well a retired one but yeah"

Ichigo fakes a smile but is pissed off "Is that so?" He punches his dad across the kitchen as he does Ichigo screams at him "ASSHOLE!"

Ishin creates another hole in the kitchen he flies and smashes through the wall and lands on the road outside Ichigo looks at his fist and is surprised "wow… was… was that me?" he asks himself

Ishin appears behind him unharmed "It sure was." He taps Ichigo on the shoulders "look I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer anything you want to know… but I think it'd be best if you went with Rukia back to The Soul-Society."

Ichigo looks at him "WHY!?" he asks his dad

Ishin looks at him "Well… just look at what you did your power is unstable you could be strong as this now and then be as weak as a newborn when fighting a Hollow you need to learn to control it and The Academy is the best way to teach you. You'll even be able to learn Spells such as Hado's and Bakudo's defensive and offensive spells Soul-Reapers and anyone with enough control over their Spirit Energy can cast"

Rukia smiles and says "I agree but I won't force you to come it's your life and your choice but it's not like you will be gone for long in real time anyway"

Ichigo looks confused at her "What do you mean"

Rukia looks up "okay so it's like this your Soul Society Training would cost you 10 Years but only 1 Year would have passed in the Real world."

Ichigo looks down at the ground and thinks for a minute then says "well that's convenient" then realises that she said he'd have to spend 10 Years there "WAIT WHAT! 10 YEARS! Sorry but my life is here you're asking me to give up 10 Years of my life and I can't do it"

Rukia smiles "you wouldn't physically age or grow either only if your born in the Soul-Society will you ever grow and depending on how old you want to grow to you'll stop physically aging when you want"

Ichigo looks at her "again pretty convenient and yet not the point I'm sorry but I just can't do it"

Ichigo looks up at the Clock "Oh crap! Is that the time I'm gonna be late for school!"

Rukia stops Ichigo "Wait Ichigo"

Ichigo about to start freaking out and get ready falls over he jumps up and looks at her "What!"

Rukia passes him a piece of paper with an address and a name on it "It's no Soul-Reaper Academy but this man will be able to help you."

Ichigo sighs then nods "okay thanks. I'll stop by before I go to school" He finishes getting ready and grabs his bag then leaves and he catches a bus.

Rukia smiles to Ishin "I gotta report back to the Soul-Society I need to tell them about Ichigo"

Ishin grabs her arm "Please don't they will force him to go back"

Rukia shakes her head "I can't lie to my superiors…"

Ishin smiles "Sure you can I did all the time"

Rukia shakes her head "doesn't matter not the point and besides they know I wouldn't be able to Kill 2 Hollows that strong all on my own I'll try and delay me telling them about Ichigo for as long as possible"

Ishin thanks her "That's all I ask thank you"

Rukia smiles and leaves "it was nice meeting you, Ishin."

Ishin scratches his head "I didn't tell her my name... did I?"

 **XXX At Kiskue Urahara's Shop XXX**

Ichigo gets off the bus and sees a big Muscly man outside sweeping "Um… Hi there, is Mr. Urahara around?" Ichigo asks.

The man gives him an intense glare which makes Ichigo uneasy "that's alright I'll come back later he goes to leave when he hears a voice coming from inside

"Wait…! What's your name boy?" the voice asks

Ichigo turns and answers nervously "Ichigo, Sir. Ichigo Kurosaki" The voice gets closer "Kurosaki huh? Ishin your old man?"

Ichigo gulps "yeah you know him?" he asks

Kiskue Urahara pops his head out the door "No way how is the ugly bastard!"

Ichigo looks at the man who had stepped outside and is the complete opposite to intimidating "Uhhh..."

"Well…?" asks Urahara

"Yeah his good" Ichigo says "Uh… listen if this is a bad time I can come back" Ichigo goes to leave

Urahara waves him back "no, no! timing couldn't be better I was actually hoping for some customers getting a bit board actually"

Ichigo was relieved "Okay great I was told that you could help me you see I just awakened my Soul-Reaper powers and Rukia said you could help me out with my transformation and learning to control my Spirit Energy"

Mr. Urahara smiles "Oh I know what you need" he runs into the store and rummages through some boxes throwing stuff out of the store and hitting Ichigo with a bunch of stuff.

Kiskue Urahara walks out and hands Ichigo 3 Bottles "you got three bottles there one forcefully awakens your Soul-Reaper powers and transforms your body and soul the 2nd forces your soul out of your body and lets a man-made soul take control of it that will do stuff for you so people don't think to much about it when your off killing Hollows the 3rd will help you gain control of your Spirit Energy just take 3 every 24 Hours and Meditate 5 Hours a day or the pills could kill you oh and the meditating part is for any of them"

Ichigo smiles "got cha' WAIT WHAT! Meditate for 5 Hours Oh man this is gonna take up a lot of my life"

Kiskue smiles "Sure is but then gain your fighting Hollows aren't you?"

Ichigo frowns and looks at him "thanks anyway I'll pay you back for it someday" he gives Kiskue some money then walks away.

The muscly man asks Kiskue "Was that enough money?"

Kiskue laughs hysterically then sighs "no, no it wasn't"

 **XXX At Karakura High School XXX**

Ichigo running towards the gate as it's closing he thinks to himself "Crap! Oh No You Don't!" He jumps high into the air then does a triple backflip then lands on the other side of the gate then punches the air "Booh Ya!" he runs off to class

 **XXX At Lunch XXX**

Chad asks Ichigo "so how much is the repairs to your house gonna cost"

Ichigo shrugs "no idea it's pretty bad I'm lucky it only got the Clinic and not any of the main house except I did kick Dad through a wall in the kitchen this morning

Kago looks at Ichigo shocked "don't you think that was a little overkill"

Ichigo shrugs it off "whatever he was pissing me off"

Tatsuki nods "he can be a bit annoying sometimes I must admit"

Ichigo smiles "thanks Tatsuki" everyone just stares at him he looks at them confused while eating lunch "What?"

they all shout at him "You smiled!"

Tatsuki looks at his eyes very closely and she exams his arm and skin "okay we can rule out Robot and Alien I'm thinking clone"

Ichigo tugs away from her "Oh will you stop it! If you must know I met someone."

All laugh then realise he's being serious

Kago gets right in his face "Tell Me Everything!"

Ichigo kicks Kago into the fence guarding the roof Ichigo takes a deep breath "it's nothing to get excited about I'm not in a relationship with her or anything I just met her yesterday and she helped me out with some personal business taking care of a few bullies really and I don't know there's just something about her not quite sure yet but I feel like I know her from somewhere just thinking about her makes me smile" he smiles again

Kago looks at Ichigo "Okay seriously dude stop that. YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT HERE!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes "right…" they hear the bell ring then all get up and walk to class

Orihime stays behind and Tatsuki notices and walks over to Orihime leaning on the gate/fence thing sits down next to her "you okay Orihime"

Orihime nods "yeah, I'm fine!"

Tatsuki sighs "I can always tell when you're lying, now the truth, you okay?"

Orihime shakes her head sadly "No, I'm not"

Tatsuki looks at her and asks "is it something to do with Ichigo?"

Orihime nods "yeah"

Tatsuki sighs "is it that he likes someone else"

Orihime nods "yeah, I should have acted sooner"

Tatsuki asks "do you wanna talk about it"

Orihime shakes her head really fast Tatsuki sits down next to her "okay but we should really be heading back to class can you make it"

Orihime nods and stands up "yeah I'll be okay"

 **XXX After School XXX**

Everyone is leaving school getting on buses and riding on skate boards and bikes when suddenly there was a sudden explosion when everyone sees a Gigantic Monster with a Lizard tail and a white Lizard Mask

Ichigo sees this once all of his friends are safe he heads back and swallows one of the pills that forces his powers to awaken his School cloths dissolve into Soul Reaper cloths as well as his shoes then a sword materialises on his back he takes up arms against the Monster he strikes and severs it's arms off when they regenerate and it attacks Ichigo swiping him making him hit a school building making him bleed

"Crap!" Ichigo shouts "so this is gonna be a tough one" he charges again

 **XXX In The Soul Society XXX**

Rukia in a meeting with her Captain so she can't get to her phone that's in the barracks but there is someone walking by someone with crazy Red Hair

Renji opens Rukia's Barracks "Yo Rukia!" he looks around but can't see her "Huh? Where is she? I guess she must still be in a meeting with her captain to report her mission guess I'll just come back later"

Suddenly her phone rings "Ahh! Hm?" he answers the phone slowly and as quietly as possible "Um... Hello…?"

Ichigo shouts through on the other end of the line "RUKIA I CHANGED MY MIND!"

Renji pulls the phone away from his ear as quickly as possible due to the screaming Ichigo and shouts back "HEY QUIT SHOUTING AT ME!"

Ichigo is confused "Hey, you're not Rukia, are ya?"

Renji annoyed "no I'm not Rukia that should be pretty obvious who is it can I take a message?"

Ichigo shouts more quietly "No! you can't take a message I'll be dead in a few minutes! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm a New Soul Reaper I just had my powers awoken last night I thought I could go back to a normal life but that's obviously not the case this Gigantic Lizard Hollow is killing me!"

Renji's eyes widen "You're in a life or death situation?"

Ichigo on the verge of tears "Yes!"

Renji smiles "Ha! No worries I'll be there in a jiffy where abouts you fighting?"

Ichigo takes a sigh of Relief "Hey! I'm in the middle of a conversation so piss off! Ah sorry I'm in the Karakura High School Vicinity"

Renji smiles "right I'm on my way!" Renji runs away clutching his sword as he leaves the Barracks we see that he's left a note letting Rukia know what's going on.

 **XXX With Ichigo XXX**

Ichigo charging at the Hollow chopping and cutting the arms that keep growing back then the legs and that's no different he goes after the mask but the Hollow guards with his arms "God Damn It! Hurry Up And Die!"

Renji appears out of nowhere "Have no fear! The Renji is here!" he looks at Ichigo "Ichigo Kurosaki right? I'm Renji, Renji Abari"

Ichigo shakes his hand "Oh, really nice to meet you. Wait a minute this is no time for a meet and greet we got a rampaging Regenerating Hollow and when I go after the mask it guards with it's arms it's impossible to defeat!"

Renji smiles "you think you can get rid of its arms again?"

Ichigo confused but nods "sure not that that'll help."

Renji smiles "just do your part and I'll do mine"

Ichigo nods "okay he charges at the hollow and the Hollow Guards it's mask with both arms Ichigo severs both arms but before it could regenerate Renji jumps in and he activates his Zanpaktouu's Shikai.

Renji yells at the top of his lungs "Roar Sabimaru!" as soon as he says this his Zanpaktou transforms and he strikes but it stretches and strikes into the Hollows mask then Renji pulls and it destroys the mask and the Hollow disappears evaporating

Suddenly they see Blue Chakra strings flick up and towards the top of a building where they see a boy with short red hair wearing a balck cloak with red clouds emblazed upon it.

The Boy jumps down to meet them he looks at them and smiles "Hello my name is Sasori congratulations on destroying my Hollow Puppet it was very hard to make considering whenever Hollows are destroyed they disappear that was just a prototype you two gave me extensive research for creating Hollow Puppets so for that thank you." he bows

Ichigo looks at him "All this destruction and ooh…" he releases a crack in his neck "pain is your doing"

Sasori smiles and bows again "Guilty. I work for an organization called the Akatsuki it would be wise for you and the Soul-Reapers to stay out of our business in future like last night those Hollows were ordered to find people with powerful Spiritual Energy and absorb it"

Ichigo angry "They went after my family! I'm not going to stand by and watch someone or something kill people I care about"

Sasori smiles "Stay out of our way or we'll put an end to you understand"

Ichigo goes to grab Sasori "you little…!"

Sasori disappears laughing as he disappears his laughing echoes

Ichigo turns to Renji "So your name's Renji is it" Ichigo asks

Renji nods "and you're Ichigo"

Ichigo nods they shake hands and Ichigo hugs Renji "thank you so much I was a dead man Rukia offered to take me to the soul Society and train me but I refused this time I'm not going to stay here take me back with you Renji I'll let dad know in a text what's going on but I need to become stronger"

Renji smiles "yeah let's go" Renji summons the door to the Soul-Society and they both walk into it then disappear

Unknown to either of them someone was watching them but not just anyone a Quincy Uriyu Ishidah he fixes his classes "So Ichigo you've finally become a Soul-Reaper but how strong will you really be able to get. I wonder"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo and Rukia's Past Lives

**BLEACH**

 **THE DESTINY OF THE SOUL-REAPER**

 **Chapter #3 Ichigo & Rukia's Past Lives**

 **XXX Soul Society XXX**

Rukia walks towards her Barracks when she opens the door she sees a note on her bed and reads it allowed to herself, "Dear Rukia your friend Ichigo called from the World of the Living he's in Trouble gone to help be back in a jiff. Renji."

Rukia looks surprised "What was he doing in my Barracks anyway? Ah doesn't matter Ichigo's in trouble I need to go help him" she rushes off towards the Gate to the Land of the Living when the doors open

Renji and Ichigo jump through "I was already exhausted from fighting that Hollow the Cleaner just made it worse!" Ichigo shouts while huffing out of breath

Renji nods "Yeah sorry 'bout that had no idea the cleaner would show up"

Both look at each other and start laughing Rukia clears her throat both hear her and look up

"Huh?" Ichigo sees her and smiles "Rukia hey! How's it going?

Rukia sighs in relief and helps Ichigo up "come on there's some people you need to meet you can tell me what happened on the way there"

They both start running Ichigo looks confused "On the way to where?"

Rukia sighs "just follow me" they disappear from Renji's sight

Renji waits for a few seconds "they completely forgot about me didn't they" he snickers to himself "Such is love"

 **XXX In The Squad Captain's Meeting XXX**

Head Captain Yamamoto hits his staff on the ground to start the meeting "I do herby call this Squad Captain's Meeting to Order…" before he could start there's a knock on the door

Everyone looks to see Rukia

Gin smiles at Byakuya "Say Byakuya isn't that your daughter doesn't she know not to intrude on a Squad Captain's meeting"

Byakuya groans "apparently not"

Rukia bows her head as soon as she enters "my apologies for interrupting I wouldn't have done so if it wasn't of great importance but I'm afraid there was something I forgot to mention in my report and it's kind of important right now you see I met a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki who had latent Soul-Reaper Powers and had awoken them when I was in the Land of the Living…"

Everyone starts speaking in whispers Head Captain Yamamoto stamps the staff on the ground 'SILENCE!" He looks at Rukia "Please continue my dear"

Rukia nods "Yes well you see I offered to bring him back where he could learn to control his Soul-Reaper Abilities but he refused saying he thanked me for the offer but couldn't leave his family but when I was off giving my report to my captain he was attacked by a Powerful enemy and well he called me luckily Renji was around my Barracks and saved him and well he's here now"

Everyone stares at her

Yamamoto looked out of sorts for a moment then waved her to let Ichigo in

Rukia stood up and walked out and said "Ichigo you can come in now"

Ichigo had fallen asleep

Rukia looked annoyed "Ichigo!"

Ichigo suddenly wakes up "Huh! Whoa! What?"

Rukia sighs "Ichigo come on" Ichigo realising what was going on "Oh, yeah right sorry" he nervously laughs and walks into the room "Hi there" he stares right at Yamamoto and his jaw drops "G…G…G… Grandpa!"

Everyone stares at Yamamoto and laughs

Ichigo stares at him intensely "It is you Grandpa Yamamoto I thought you died before I was born or is that another one of Dad's lies?"

Yamamoto shakes his head "Ishin thought it be best to cut all ties with the Soul-Society even his family that way no old enemies could find him or you or any of his family"

Ichigo thinks for a moment "yeah I guess that's true. So when do I start?"

Yamamoto looks confused "Sorry?"

Ichigo frowns "Soul Reaper Academy! Duh! I'm here to train to become a Soul-Reaper"

Yamamoto 's eyes widen "Out of the Question! You still have so much to live for become a soul-Reaper later in life or even better after when you die"

Ichigo looks at him angry "Okay but then I guess you don't want to know about a new enemy."

Yamamoto's eyes widen again but this time in intrigue "Enemy?"

Ichigo smiles "I'll tell you this they're calling themselves the Akatsuki and the one who attacked my School was called Sasori he had the ability to control a Hollow like a puppet."

All the Captains looked shocked

Yoruichi calls out at him "Don't make me laugh there's no such power in the entire world"

Yamamoto nods "you are quite right Yoruichi not in this world anyway" he looks at Ichigo "You say he attacked your school why?"

Ichigo looks at him "because he was attacking me the Akatsuki would have left me alone it was just a warning after all"

Yamamoto nods as he smiles then realises "wait would have what do you mean would have?"

Ichigo nervously smiles "I kinda might have declared war against the Akatsuki"

Yamamoto turns to a wall and hits his head against it several times then turns back "Right then because of your foolish actions I have no choice but to allow you to start Soul Reaper Academy this semester but Rukia Kuchiki for not reporting Ichigo's powers and encountering him in the World of the Living you must be punished I think returning to Soul Reaper Academy and starting from scratch will teach you a lesson or two!"

Byakuya is shocked and goes to her defence "But sir!"

Yamamoto annoyed "that's my final decision! You are all dismissed oh before you leave Byakuya Ichigo will live with you and Rukia while he stays in the Soul-Society understood?"

Byakuya nods "yes sir." He looks at Rukia then frowns then at Ichigo and gives him and intense stare

Ichigo nervously laughs as he and Rukia walk away down the hall together Ichigo starts talking to Rukia "So your Dad's intense"

Rukia laughs "yeah I can't wait for you to meet my brother he's starting Soul Reaper Academy this year too and Renji flunked his first year so we'll be in the same class as him too"

Ichigo smiles "this starting out to be a pretty cool adventure" he smiles

Rukia gives Ichigo a serious look "This is no joke Ichigo you think you can just enter the Soul-Reaper Academy without any problems?"

Ichigo gets nervous "Well I guess I just thought…"

Rukia stands up straight "Well stop allow me to walk you through the Soul-Reaper Academy 1st: Entrance Exam you must defeat 3 other people trying to enter the academy as well destroying their dreams but it's more complicated in the First Duel you must show how adapt you are at controlling your Spiritual Power in Duel 2 you must show case your Bakudo Powers and in Duel 3 you must show them your Hado Powers Duel 1 you should have no problem but Duel 2 and 3 you haven't even heard of Bakudo or Hado before today am I right?"

Ichigo looks at her nervous "well… there was that time you tried to bind me when we first met"Rukia

smirks "alright smart ass I am going to train you so you can get into the Academy and Renji will help too…"

 **XXX With Renji XXX**

"I will?" Renji asks

"Yes you will!" Rukia shouts at him "You saved him so now you two are friends and friends help each other in situations like this"

Ichigo nods "she's got you there."

Renji sighs "I know but you know me I suck at Bakudo and Hado they usually end up blowing up in my face it's a bleeding miracle I made it through the entrance exam in one go"

Ichigo gets into a fighting stance "well then I guess we better practise huh?"

Ichigo summons his Zanpukto Renji does the same "I can't believe I got dragged into this"

Ichigo gets into a fighting position "Come on Renji let's put our all into this"

Renji smiles "yeah you got it" they charge at each other charging and screaming then there's a black out

 **XXX A Few Hours Later XXX**

Later Rukia is applying ointment to Ichigo

"ow, ow, ow! That hurts" Ichigo complained

Rukia sighs "oh stop being such a baby you're a Soul-Reaper now or on your way to becoming one anyway Soul-Reapers don't feel pain"

Ichigo suddenly sees a vision

 **XXX Over A Thousand Years Ago XXX**

 **XXX In The Samurai Age Of The World Of The Living XXX**

Ginko someone who looks exactly like Ichigo is standing with an entire Quincy army at his back

Misa someone who looks exactly like Rukia is standing with an entire Soul-Reaper army at her Back she yells "Ginko! This is the end for you and your cursed species"

Ginko laughs "Oh Misa how unfortunate you are to think you stand a chance against us Quincy's we are the superior race after all"

She just laughs at this "Ha! You are just humans who have adapted to control Spiritual Energy we however are Soul-Reapers we feel no pain not even in death"

He draws his bow of his Spiritual Energy and an Arrow appears all the Quincy's do the exact same thing "Let's test that theory shall we"

Misa smirks "indeed"

They both yell at the exact same time "Charge"

The battle raged on for hours for days until there was an explosion and a piece of a building was about to hit Misa

Ginko jumped at her protecting her but severely injuring himself "Why! Why did you do that!?" She screamed at Ginko,

Ginko coughed up blood "I don't know my body just moved but if I have to guess I'd say it's because I didn't want to beat you if you got injured or hurt I want to beat you with honour as a Quincy not letting anything stop me besides you may be my enemy but no man with any real taste can deny you have a beautiful face so I couldn't bear to let a scratch fall upon such beauty"

Misa blushes then punches him in the shoulder playfully "you idiot" she sighs

Ginko sitting up looks up at the sky and just asks "why are we even fighting? This fight has been going on for years no one even seems to know what we're fighting for anymore I'm supposed to kill my first Soul-Reaper today then take over to Clan but I don't know what is it I'm fighting for?"

Misa looks at him then looks up "I don't know Ginko I don't know"

 **XXX Present Day XXX**

 **XXX At The Training Field XXX**

Ichigo and Rukia come out of the vision

Renji looks at them "you guys okay?"

Rukia takes a deep breath "yeah we're fine I just… it's nothing important I'm probably just really tired"

Renji nods "yeah well you have been rather busy as of late anyway I better get going enjoy the rest of your training remember the Entrance exam is next week"

Rukia and Ichigo nod Ichigo

Ichigo smiles then gets a serious face and thinks to himself "as soon as I become a Soul-Reaper I need to look into the records of Past Soul-Reapers and see if I can't find that girl Misa and cross reference it with a War between Soul-Reapers and Quincy's what are Quincy's anyway" he thinks for a second then shrugs and thinks "Oh well"

Rukia thinking the same thing looks up and says "Ichigo there's something I need to look into keep training I'll see you back at the Manor in a bit okay?"

Ichigo nods "Okay I'll see you later then"

Rukia runs off and Ichigo continues to train " ** _Way of Binding_**! **_Way of Destruction_**! **_Sword Swing_**! No idea why I shouted that" he laughs then keeps training

As a Shadowy Figure lurks in the distance that says to a smiling Minion "Take care of this they mustn't find out the truth and I need to figure out a way to stop them remembering their Past lives or everything I've been working towards these last Hundred Thousand Years will be for nothing"

The Minion keeps smiling "As you command Master"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
